Quid pro quo
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Harry y Hermione están investigando en un caso cuando necesitan recurrir a los conocimientos de Draco Malfoy, quien colecciona artefactos oscuros. Lo único que pide Draco a cambio es algo en apariencia simple e inusitado. OS #4 Sorteo. [Regalo para baruka84]


**DISCLAIMER:** Todo lo reconocible pertenece a J.K. Rowling, el resto es mío.

 **AVISO:** Este OS es el premio #3 del sorteo que realicé en mi página de FB, del que **baruka84** resultó ganadora por sus reviews en _Sin compromiso_.

 **Características:** Draco Malfoy es coleccionista de artefactos oscuros.

 **~N/A:** ¡Hola! A cinco minutos de las doce, he conseguido publicar. He escrito un OS con un final que deja mucho a la imaginación, pero tampoco quería complicarme mucho. Tampoco he desarrollado una trama muy elaborada, pero bastaba para lo que quería hacer: unir a Draco y a Hermione. Bar, espero que te guste :) ¡A leer! **N/A~**

* * *

 **Quid pro quo**

* * *

Si no fuera porque los vecinos habían avisado sobre unos gritos, Hermione diría que en aquella casa no había pasado nada. Eran las cinco y veinte de la mañana; el aviso lo habían dado cinco minutos antes, pero cuando Harry y ella, que eran los aurores de guardia ese día, llegaron a casa de Kingsley Shacklebolt, era como si nada hubiera pasado.

La casa estaba en absoluto silencio. Hermione y Harry, por si acaso, se comunicaban por señas. El hombre apuntó con un dedo hacia el piso superior; dada la hora, lo más probable era que el que pronto dejaría de ser ministro hubiera estado durmiendo. Habían avisado al resto del cuerpo de aurores, pero, hasta que llegaran, solo estaban ellos dos.

Después de revisar las habitaciones de la planta baja y comprobar que no había nadie, subieron las escaleras con sigilo, varita en mano. Probablemente ya no quedara nadie, pero valía más prevenir que curar. En el piso superior había tres puertas cerradas y una abierta. Hermione fue hacia la abierta, que correspondía a la habitación principal, mientras que su compañero se encargaba del resto de la planta.

Después de usar un Revelio para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie escondido ni ningún hechizo a modo de trampa, entró en el dormitorio. Shacklebolt era un hombre sencillo, aunque colorido: la colcha de la cama, que estaba revuelta, era de unos verdes intensos y morados llamativos. Aunque no sabía de qué se extrañaba, si el día que el ministro anunció que dejaba su cargo y convocaba elecciones iba vestido completamente de rojo.

Hermione observó la habitación desde la puerta. A simple vista, no había nada que señalara un ataque, a excepción de la lamparita de noche tumbada de lado en el suelo a la izquierda de la cama. Posiblemente había caído cuando Kingsley había alargado la mano para coger su varita. Como ya sabía que no había nadie escondido, encendió la lámpara que colgaba del techo para tener mejor visibilidad.

Frunció el ceño. Aquello era muy extraño. No había ni rastro de Shacklebolt, pero tampoco parecía que se lo hubieran llevado por la fuerza; aunque, si los vecinos habían escuchado gritos, no creía que hubiera abandonado su casa con unos completos desconocidos a las cinco de la mañana.

—¿Has encontrado algo? —Harry llegó a su lado y miró a su alrededor con los brazos cruzados frente al pecho—. Si no fuera porque no sabemos dónde se ha metido Shacklebolt, diría que los vecinos han tenido una pesadilla y nos han hecho venir para nada.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

—Esto es muy raro. Además, ¿para qué querría nadie secuestrar a Shacklebolt? —planteó.

—Las elecciones son en tres días. Quizás está relacionado.

—No creo que ningún contrincante sea tan… —Algo llamó la atención de Hermione por el rabillo del ojo e hizo que dejara la frase a medias.

Se acercó a la cómoda y se agachó. Al lado de una pata había un objeto oscuro, con la forma de un rombo y con un agujero que iba de un extremo a otro. Hermione lo cogió entre el pulgar y el índice y lo levantó a la luz. Era tan negro que no brillaba.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Harry, acercándose.

—Ni idea —respondió ella sin separar los ojos del objeto—, aunque por la forma, podría pertenecer a alguna joya.

Se puso a cuatro patas para ver si había quedado alguna pieza suelta más y divisó otra bajo la cama, justo en el centro. Cogió su varita y la apuntó con ella.

—¡Accio! —Pero el objeto no se movió de su sitio. Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry.

—He visto otra de estas ahí abajo, pero no responde al hechizo. —Se acercó gateando a la cama y se estiró todo lo que pudo; finalmente, sus dedos cogieron la pieza pequeña.

—Posiblemente pertenezca a los secuestradores.

—Creo que es magia negra. —Miró a Harry con una ceja enarcada—. Y tú que decías que la guardia de hoy sería aburrida.

* * *

 _En mi casa en una hora._ Esa había sido la respuesta de Draco Malfoy cuando se le había ordenado que acudiera al Ministerio para colaborar con la investigación sobre la desaparición de Shacklebolt. Había sido muy osado por su parte negarse a obedecer, pero era exactamente el tipo de reacción que Hermione esperaría de alguien como él.

Harry y Hermione recorrieron el camino que llevaba a la puerta principal de la mansión Malfoy en silencio, sin dejar de mirar a ambos lados.

—¿Soy el único que no puede dejar de pensar en la última vez que estuvimos aquí? —dijo Harry con expresión lúgubre. Hermione no respondió con palabras: en vez de eso levantó el brazo donde tenía la cicatriz que le había dejado Bellatrix Lestrange—. No ha sido muy inteligente de mi parte preguntar. ¿Crees que nos ayudará?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Si no lo hace, siempre podemos detenerlo por obstrucción a la justicia.

Harry rio entre dientes.

—Sería lo mínimo por hacernos venir hasta aquí.

Acto seguido, llamaron a la gran puerta negra. Un elfo tardó unos segundos en abrir y, sin mediar palabra, se adentró en la mansión sin comprobar que los visitantes lo seguían. Hermione pensó en que Malfoy seguía siendo igual de amante del drama que en sus años de adolescente.

A ninguno de los dos aurores les gustaba un pelo tener que estar allí, pero cuando habían investigado a quién podrían recurrir para obtener más información sobre objetos de magia negra, «Draco Malfoy» había sido el primer nombre de la lista.

Cuando llegaron a una puerta doble abierta de par en par, el elfo se limitó a desaparecer, dejándolos solos. Hermione observó el mobiliario en primer lugar: aunque Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy hubieran muerto, su hijo no parecía haber perdido el gusto por los colores oscuros y el lujo. Después, se fijó en el actual propietario de aquella mansión que fuera una vez cuartel principal de Lord Voldemort.

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en un sillón de cuero negro, inclinado hacia delante, observando lo que parecía un cubo de cristal ligeramente iridiscente. Tenía la espalda perfectamente recta y aunque estaba concentrado, parecía que estuviera posando para realzar su atractivo. Los años le habían dotado de algo de músculo y más definición en sus facciones, y llevaba el pelo un poco más largo y menos engominado, aunque seguía echándoselo hacia atrás.

—Pasad, que no muerdo —dijo con ironía. Su voz se había tornado ligeramente más grave, aunque seguía pareciendo seda. Seda afilada, eso sí.

Hermione fue la primera en moverse. No pensaba dejarse intimidar por el matón de la escuela, no cuando le había costado tanto encontrar su lugar en la sociedad mágica y reafirmarse. Al ver que solamente había una silla frente al escritorio que ocupaba Malfoy, movió su varita para acercar otra que se encontraba pegada a la pared izquierda.

—Espero que no te importe.

Malfoy siguió examinando el objeto que tenía entre las manos, pero sonrió de lado al oírla.

—Hermione Granger. Cuánto tiempo. Potter —añadió, esta vez en un tono más impersonal. Lo miró de reojo antes de abrir un cajón y meter el cubo de cristal —. Veo que sigues teniendo esa fea cicatriz.

—La que me dejó tu señor —replicó Harry en tono despectivo.

Malfoy, sin embargo, no se inmutó. Se reclinó en el sillón y juntó las yemas de los dedos. Miró a los aurores largamente antes de preguntar:

—Bueno, ¿qué puedo hacer por vosotros?

Hermione decidió ir al grano.

—Lo que vamos a decirte ahora no puede salir de esta habitación, así que si descubrimos que has desvelado aunque sea una palabra, te detendremos por revelar secretos gubernamentales —dijo en tono autoritario. Miró a Draco con una ceja enarcada y no prosiguió hasta que este hubo asentido—. Hace unas horas fuimos a investigar el posible secuestro del ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt. En la escena del crimen no había ninguna pista, excepto esto.

En cuanto abrió la mano y le mostró a Malfoy las dos piezas de joyería que tenía en la palma, este se inclinó hacia ella con interés.

—¿Y qué tiene eso que ver conmigo? —preguntó él, carraspeando y volviendo a su posición de indiferencia.

Hermione le hizo una señal con la cabeza a Harry y este la apuntó con su varita.

—¡Desmaius!

Malfoy intentó levantarse inmediatamente, varita en mano, pero al ver que a Hermione no le sucedía nada, volvió a sentarse y los miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No sabemos qué es, pero sospechamos que es un objeto mágico. Y tú eres el mayor coleccionista de artefactos oscuros del país —explicó Harry. Se le notaba a mil millas de distancia que no le gustaba nada tener que pedirle ayuda a su antiguo rival del colegio, pero también era un gran profesional y sabía dejar a un lado sus conflictos personales si era necesario. En aquel caso, estaban hablando del mismísimo Ministro de Magia, así que aquel caso era prioritario.

Las comisuras de los labios de Malfoy se curvaron hacia arriba con satisfacción. Se notaba que estaba disfrutando con aquello.

—¿Puedo? —le preguntó a Hermione, alargando el brazo. Hermione dejó caer las dos piezas en su mano abierta. El hombre se las acercó a los ojos y las observó con atención.

—¿Cuánto crees que tardarás en averiguar qué es? Las elecciones son en tres días y ya tenemos a todo el Ministerio al completo trabajando para encontrar a Shacklebolt, así que apreciaríamos…

—Ya sé lo que es —cortó Draco—. O más bien, a qué pertenece. Estas dos obras de arte —dijo, señalando las joyas— pertenecen a un collar de ónix sudanés que data del siglo XIX. Lo trajo un muggle que fue a África con ansias de riquezas. Él, por supuesto, no sabía qué era, pero luego fue a parar a manos de un mago rico que se lo regaló a su mujer. El collar estuvo casi un siglo inactivo, hasta que se descubrió su verdadero uso a principios del siglo XX.

Malfoy se levantó y se aceró a la estantería que ocupaba toda la pared derecha de su despacho. Pasó con delicadeza una mano por los lomos de los libros hasta que encontró el que buscaba. Volvió a su sitio y lo abrió, poniéndolo frente a Hermione y Harry. En la página izquierda había un dibujo de dicho collar, donde podía verse con claridad que las dos piezas encontradas por Hermione pertenecían a la joya.

»Esta preciosidad salió a subasta a finales de los ochenta y no ha vuelto a verse desde entonces. Os sugiero que busquéis quién lo compró y probablemente tendréis ante vosotros al culpable.

Harry y Hermione se miraron sin saber bien qué decir. Los rumores sobre Draco Malfoy eran ciertos: era el mejor en su campo. Aunque sus motivos para coleccionar artefactos oscuros podían ser cuestionable, acababa de ahorrarle días —incluso semanas— de investigación.

—¿Podemos llevarnos ese libro? —preguntó Harry.

—Por supuesto. —Draco se lo tendió a Hermione y miró al hombre con una sonrisa de disculpa falsa —. Lo siento, en cuestiones literarias me fío más de ella.

La bruja cogió el libro con cuidado y se lo colocó bajo el brazo mientras se levantaba.

—¿No vas a pedirnos nada a cambio de la información? —preguntó con desconfianza. A Malfoy no le pegaba hacer algo por puro altruismo.

Él soltó una carcajada.

—¿Me tienes calado, verdad? Con que me devuelvas el libro en persona cuando terminéis con él me sentiré más que satisfecho. —Se llevó una mano al pecho y miró a Harry—. Tranquilos, no tengo ninguna intención oculta.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos entornados, pero él respondió con una sonrisa despreocupada, lo cual no la tranquilizaba nada.

* * *

Hermione acudió a la mansión de los Malfoy una semana después con el libro para devolvérselo a su dueño, tal como habían estipulado. Cuando llegó a la puerta, no tuvo ni que llamar, porque se abrió sola y apareció el mismo elfo de la otra vez, que la guio a un salón enorme con sofás tapizados en verde y una lámpara de araña.

Draco Malfoy estaba de pie junto a la ventana, con las manos a la espalda. Su figura alta y vestida de negro contrastaba con la claridad que entraba por la ventana. En cuanto notó su presencia, se giró hacia ella y sonrió.

—Veo que el caso os duró poco. —Se acercó a un sofá, se sentó y le indicó a su invitada que ocupara el sitio vacío a su lado, algo a lo que Hermione accedió no sin reparo—. Cuéntame qué pasó.

Hermione dejó el libro entre ellos y se mordió el labio, pensando por dónde empezar. No quería hacer aquella visita muy larga.

—Seguimos la pista de la subasta, como nos sugeriste, y descubrimos que la había comprado el padre de Aristófanes Strüdt.

Draco soltó una carcajada.

—¿Uno de los opositores de Shacklebolt? Por favor, qué simple.

Hermione no pudo evitar reír también, porque tenía razón.

—Fue vernos frente a su puerta y empezar a sudar como si estuviéramos en una sauna. En una hora ya teníamos una confesión completa. Había contratado a unos mercenarios para que secuestraran a Shacklebolt. También nos confesó que en realidad no sabía qué era lo que pretendía: solo quería tenerlo fuera de circulación hasta que pasaran las elecciones.

Malfoy soltó un bufido.

—¿Y ese muerto cerebral pretendía dirigir el país? Morgana.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—El Ministro estaba retenido en una casa abandonada a las afueras de Edimburgo, en perfecta salud. Al parecer, se lanzó sobre uno de los dos tipos que se colaron en su casa y durante el forcejeo para llevárselo, tiró sin querer del collar. Este se rompió justo cuando se desaparecían, por lo que en su casa solo quedaron dos piezas.

Draco asintió, satisfecho, y se levantó. Hermione pensó que era una señal para que se marchara, pero el hombre se acercó a la mesa de los licores y llenó dos vasos con whisky.

—No me gusta —se apresuró a decir ella.

—El whisky no te gusta, al whisky te acostumbras —señaló Malfoy, ofreciéndole uno de los vasos—. Venga, hazlo por mí. Os he ayudado sin pedir nada a cambio. Bueno, casi nada.

Al final, la bruja aceptó la bebida y la olfateó brevemente antes de mojarse los labios con el licor. No, seguía sin gustarle.

—¿Por qué querías que viniera yo? —preguntó. Llevaba una semana con la curiosidad.

Malfoy cogió el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesa frente a ellos.

—Llevo años queriendo darte las gracias por haber testificado por mí en los juicios —dijo con voz grave.

Vale, aquello Hermione sí que no se lo esperaba. De hecho, casi había olvidado por completo que había testificado a favor de su libertad cuando la llamaron al estrado en el juicio de los Malfoy.

—No fue nada.

—No es verdad. No me lo merecía y lo sabes —replicó él—. Y es muy maleducado no haberlo reconocido antes. —Hizo chocar su vaso con el de ella—. Así que gracias.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Mientras no te metas en ninguna otra secta que quiera terminar con los que son como yo, no me arrepentiré —hizo un intento de broma.

Malfoy fingió pensárselo.

—Vale, pero solo porque sé que esta vez me patearías el culo.

Se estableció entre ellos un silencio cómodo que Hermione rompió al cabo de un par de minutos.

—¿Por qué artefactos oscuros? —preguntó.

Malfoy pareció reflexionar su respuesta durante unos segundos.

—Porque son más interesantes y más difíciles de conseguir. Porque todos cuentan una historia. ¿Tiene eso sentido?

Hermione pensó que sí, que los objetos que coleccionaba se parecían a su dueño.


End file.
